Professor Harry Potter Defense Against the Dark Ar
by Lique9
Summary: Harry is going back to school as a professor. Will he be able to handle watching his kid s do the same things he did. Will Sirius Gryffindor Head of House throw one to many parties? Bad Summary good story.
1. Chapter 1

Lily sat at the table drumming her finger waiting. "Ugh" she said impatiently.

"What are you waiting on sweetheart?" her dad came in and asked her.

"My letter from Hogwarts. Bill told me he got his yesterday" she responded.

Harry felt a pull at his heart he new that Lily was ready to go back. But, it was odd

because she used to always love summer break. He wished the kids didn't have to go.

They were what kept him strong since the incident. "Is that what I'm calling now?" Harry

thought, damn that's pitiful. Harry was reminded of his wedding. Everyone they loved

was there. It was the best day of his life. Harry couldn't tell you exactly who was there.

Because the whole day his only focus had been on his bride. Ginny had been so beautiful

she was always beautiful but that day there was something special in the air. After that

day it seemed like a dream world to Harry. Three months after they were married Ginny

became pregnant with their first James Ronald Potter and a year after that Lily Ginevra

Potter was born. After Lily was born it was if something snapped in Ginny she seemed to

become more and more like Mrs. Weasley every day. Harry used to tease her about it.

Then one day on James twelfth birthday Ginny fainted. Harry rushed her to St. Mungo's,

where they had discovered she had terminal cancer. Harry had searched and searched for

weeks after trying to find a cure but he couldn't. Ginny died four moths later. Her last

words to Harry were. "I love you I always have and I want you to not worry about me.

Because there is always hope. Hope it is what has guided me. It is what has gotten me

through the days and especially the nights. The hope that this might not be the last time I

look upon your face. Take care of our kids don't let this tear you three apart. Harry I love

you I always will." she told him. That night he held her till she passed." No Harry would

never forget those words it had been three years since she had died. After Ginny had died

Hermione came and took care of Harry and the kids for a few weeks while Sirius moved

in. Harry had asked his godfather to move in to help him with everything. Harry was so

grateful to all his friends and family.

"Oh" yelled Lily. Pulling her father out of his thoughts. A tawny owl was coming up

carrying four letters. Harry chuckled thinking the two extra letters were about James.

"James Potter" yelled Harry. "Good morning" yawned Sirius coming down the stairs.

"Wuzzzgoinon?" Asked James tripping on the stairs "Is there and emergency, why would

any one be up at this god forsaken hour?" "It's Ten o'clock in the morning" retorted Lily

"dung brain." Sirius smiled proudly at James "Even you grandfather and I never got in

that much trouble. I'm so proud and I'm sure he would be too. Why I never even got two

letters at the same time about your dad when he was in school." James still disoriented

smiled. "Dumbledore sent you letters when I did bad stuff?" Harry asked. "Of course do

you think he wouldn't have?" Sirius asked "one time I got a letter about you father …"

"Okay" yelled Harry handing the letter to James who started opening it and reading it.

"Um … Dad I think it's great you being offered a job and everything but next time wait

until I wake up to tell me." James said yawning loudly. "What?' questioned Harry

snatching the letter? He started reading. "Uncle Sirius there's one here for you two" said

Lily nervously. Sirius took the letter and started reading as well. When both had finessed

Harry announced. "It seems I have been offered a position as Defense Against the Dark

Arts teacher." Harry turned and looked at his godfather with a well what does yours say

expression. "I have been asked to take over Madame Hooch's job it seems she is retiring.

I have also been asked to become the new Gryffindor Head of House." "So I guess this

means we'll all be going to Hogwarts this year" said James not sure whether he was okay

with it or not. "I'm in" said Sirius "it would be crazy to refuse if it means I get to see the

two of you." Harry wasn't sure if he should take the job. "What about you Daddy?"

asked Lily with that look. The same one her mother had. The look that could have gotten

them the world if they asked. "I guess I will if you two don't mind" said Harry. Truth be

told he was very pleased to get to go it would mea he would get to see the kids a lot more

often. So it seemed it worked out for everyone. Harry and Sirius penned their answers

back right then. "Does this mean we can go to Diagon Alley today?" asked Lily excitedly

"I suppose so since you guys got your supplies list we should go" said Harry. "Yay"

yelled Lily "can Aunt Hermione, Uncle Remus , Uncle Ron and Bill come too?" "I'm

sure Aunt Hermione, Uncle Remus and Bill will be able to come. But, don't be too upset

if Uncle Ron can't come." "Alright" said Lily "so we'll leave in an hour." "Ugh" said

James "What in the hell do you need an hour for?" "Well" she said sounding very much

like Hemoine "I need to get a shower. Pick out an outfit, get dressed, and dry my hair.

Style my hair, and put on make-up. By the way don't you need a shower too?" James

took his shirt and smelled it "No, thanks I had a shower two days ago I'm god thanks."

"Yew" she yelled before leaving. "Since when does she wear make-up?" asked Sirius

"Last I remember she hated stuff like that and wouldn't have cared what she was

wearing." "Well" said James with a mouth full of eggs "ever since she and Dean Thomas

have been going out she's been all into that _girly stuff_." "What" yelled Sirius "he's your

father's age?" "No" said James with another mouth full "Dean Thomas Jr." Harry didn't

say anything yet. The dragon like feeling he had gotten in sixth year had come back at the

words _'going out'_. "Isn't she too young to be dating?" Harry thought to himself. No,"said

a voice in the back of his head "she _is entirely _too young to be dating." To Harry it was

decided she was too young to date. Whack! Harry had just whacked the back of his son's

head (not too hard though) "Why in the hell didn't you tell us she was dating someone?

Especially Dean Thomas I know his father." said Harry thinking about when Dean and

Ginny had been dating. "If Dean is anything like his father, I'll kill him." Harry said.

"Not if I do first" interjected Sirius. "Ow!" bellowed James "I told him if he hurt her or

did anything special with her I would hex "his" off. I figured that was enough. Oh shit!

Did I just tell you that Lily dating Dean?" Harry nodded in reply. "Damn it" James said

"she's going to kill me." "We'll take care of this later" Harry said "I need to go to

Hermione's and see if they would like to come. I'll be back in a little while." Harry

turned to leave "Oh, and James if you're not going to take a shower at least put on a new

shirt." Harry left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hermione was bustling around the kitchen. "Remus have you seen where I put my wand?

I'm trying to make breakfast" she yelled. Pop Harry had just apparated. "Is this it right

here?" Harry asked handing it to her. "Oh, thanks Remus." She said still busy trying to

make breakfast. Then she turned as she herd Harry chuckle. "Harry" she said happily

"hey what are you doing here?" "Well" he started "The kids, Sirius and I are going to

Daigon Alley today to get school supplies and we were wondering would you guys like

to join us? Ron might come but you never know with his job." Harry wondered whether

he should tell her or not about his new job. But, he figured he mine as well get it over

now. "I also have some big news to tell you." He said as casually as possible. "I have a

job now. I'll be at Hogwarts teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sirius is going too

he's taking over Madame Hooch's job and he's going to be Head of House for Gryffindor

as well." "Wow" said Hermione "that's great Harry you will come see us though won't

you?" "Yes of course" said Harry thinking that went easily. "So, are you guys coming?"

he asked. "Yes how about we meet at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour?" she replied.

"Great that's where I planned on Ron meeting us. See you there bye." He said kissing the

top of her head. He and Ron loved teasing her about being taller than her. And with a

pop he was gone. Hermione went about her usual duties. But, little did she know her

son Bill had been listening to the whole conversation they had had. "We're going to see

Lily today" he thought "I have to tell Lily today. Or else I'll never be able too."

XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER STORY SO I HOPE IT GOES WELL. THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Remus" called Hermione "can you and Bill hurry up we need to go." "Coming" shouted

Remus. Hermione sighed it was hard to believe that she and her two best friends were all

grown up. She liked to remember them when they were at school before all their

problems. No, not Voldermort problems. No she was talking about her and Ron. After

Voldermort was defeated Harry had to get away for awhile. Just to get away from all the

stares of people. So, Ron and Hermione were left alone for about three months. "So,"

Ron had said one day while he and Hermione were in his room everyone else was out for

the day. "What should we do?" "Well I don't know" replied Hermione "it's been kind of

nice not to have to do anything." She placed her head on his lap. "Hermione" Ron started

"there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time…" Then he kissed her.

At first Hermione had no clue as to what to do. Then she let all her ambitions go and

kissed him back. They went on like this for quite a while. Then Ron reached into her shirt

and started feeling her all over exploring her. She did the same to him. That night they

had sex for the first time. They went on like this for two months till it happened. "It" was

Victor Krum. Victor showed up at Hermione's apartment. "Victor what are you doing

here?" Hermione asked. She was in a dangerous position. Seeing as all she had on was a

towel. "I vill vait vile you changed Hermione." he said strongly. "Uh, okay" she said

trying to figure out what Victor wanted. "Hermione" he said as she walked back in the

room fully clothed. "I love you" he said "I always have these past three years with only

letters has killed me. Especially after vhat happened at my vineyard that summer."

Hermione looked up at him hoping he wasn't going to bring that up. And if he was. Why

now? "Victor I love you too but as a friend though." "No" Victor said. "Excuse me?"

she asked him. "No you vill marry me" he said. "I'm sorry but I think you need to go"

Hermione said trying to push him out. "Hermione don't you remember that summer at

the vineyard before fifth year? That summer ve both had sex for the week's ve vhere

there. You told me you love me. You said you vould marry me. The night before you left

I proposed to you. Remember?" "Excuse me" yelled a voice from behind the two of

them. Ron had apparated there planning on taking Hermione to lunch. "Ron" said

Hermione "I'm so glad you're here." "Don't you know it's rude to just apparate into

someone's house?" asked Krum. "And don't you know it's rude to propose to someone's

girlfriend" Ron bellowed back at him. "Vhat are you talking about? Hermione would

never date you" Krum scoffed. "Really? Well Hermione when you get done here don't

bother looking for me we're done" Ron said. With a POP Ron was gone. "You need to

go." Hermione said. "Vhat? But I love you" Krum responded. "Get out before I hex

you!" she yelled. Krum left and she never saw him again. After that she apparated to

Ron's where things didn't go so well. "I thought that _we_ had something special. I thought

man our first time for both of us. Not just the first time for me. I can't believe this. Would

you have said yes to his proposal had I not come in? I can't believe you we're done." He

yelled at her. "Ron let me explain…" she tried to get out. "No get out! I don't want to see

you again. Hermione left. She needed to go somewhere. But she didn't know where to

go. She decided to go to 12 Grimauld Place. She figured there had to be someone there.

With a POP she was there. "Hermione" said Remus Lupin "good to see…" he could

tell there was something wrong. "Hermione what's wrong?" he asked her. After that

Hermione retold him the whole story. He comforted her. He had just lost someone too.

Tonks had died in the battle. After that day Hermione and Remus spent a lot of time

together. After a while Harry came back. He and Ginny got married. The day of the

wedding Remus kissed Hermione. They started dating after that. And only a few moths

after that they got married. Their wedding was perfect. Hermione's dad wasn't around

anymore so Harry offered to walk her down the aisle. It was the best day of her life. After

that Hermione became pregnant. She and Ginny both liked to compare their belly sizes

since Ginny was pregnant too. Ron stayed away from Hermione for a while after

realizing what an ass he had been. But, by the time he had plucked up the courage to ask

for her forgiveness. It was too late. He knew it was too late to rekindle anything. He of

course was at the wedding. Hell he was in the wedding party. But they both kept their

distance in the future. At any holidays they made sure not to be left alone with each other.

They both regretted it though. Hermione was so busy in her thoughts that she didn't

notice her husband come down stairs. "A knut for your thoughts dear" he said. "Oh, hi

was just thinking about our wedding. Are you two ready to go?" Hermione asked. "Yes"

said Bill a little too quickly. His parents stared at him and shrugged it off. They turned

and watched Bill floo to the Leaky Cauldron, then Remus and Hermione appartated there.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX

Ron got the letter Harry sent him. "Hey, Percy" said Ron "when did this letter come?" "It

came just a minute ago Ron" replied Percy Weasley. "That's Minister now." Ron said

chuckling. Thinking about how he had thrown himself into work after losing Hermione.

Then looking at Percy's face. Ron said "I'm just kidding Percy. I will be gone for the day

please cancel all appointments for today" and then with a POP he was gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Once everyone was at the Leaky Cauldron they had lunch. Once they finished lunch

everyone went their separate ways. James decided to go see his Uncle Fred and Uncle

George at their shop. Ginny and Bill went to get ice cream. Since the shop had opened

again. Harry, Remus, and Sirius went to get the school supplies. This left Hermione and

Ron alone. "Hermione …"

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So what's been up" asked Lily as she and Bill ate their ice cream. "You said you needed

to talk to me." "Yes I did" Bill started nervously "Lily we've been friends for well

forever. And I've been wanting to tell you this for a while Lily I…." "Lily" yelled a voice

behind them. "Lily I can't believe it!" "Dean" yelled Lily "oh my gosh." She got up and

ran to Dean. "…love you" finished Bill into the air.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW I WILL WRITE MORE NEXT WEEK BEFORE WENSDAY. HAVE A GOOD WEEKEND!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry it took so long to repost I hope the way I typed this time will make it easier to read. Please Review! Thanks for Reading!

"Hermione," Ron started, "I need to apologize."

"Whatever for?" Hermione asked., knowing fully well _what_ Ron was talking about.

Ron grabbed her arm and stopped her and set her in a chair.

"Hermione," Ron said, "I was… well I've been an ass. That day when I came in on you and Krum... all I saw my girlfriend with this guy. This rich, handsome, famous guy. He was everything I wasn't. But, then I remembered what we had shared, and that was the only thing that I had that let _me_ know you loved me. And then he took that too! That was one more thing he had that I didn't. All I could think was that you were going to leave me. That just made me mad, so I yelled then left to cool off. When you found me, I hadn't cooled off yet. So I yelled and you left, and by the time I had gathered the courage to apologize, it was too late. I saw you with Remus and I saw how happy you were. So I let you be. But I needed to apologize for what I did so we could go back to being friends. Will you accept my apology? Can we go back to being best mates?"

Hermione had tears in her eye.

"Oh, Ron of course" she said as she hugged him "I've waited so long for this. I'm sorry too for not telling you."

"This beats being minister." Ron said hugging her back.

SNAP

There was cloud of dust around them.

"Well, well minister." sneered Rita Skeeter "Having a torrid affair with a married woman?"

Her Quick Quotes Quill was bouncing across the scroll too fast for comfort.

"No" Ron said, getting pissed off, "We're just two friends talking. Anyone with a Slytherin brain would be able to know that. Now get away and don't bother me, Harry, or any of our family. Otherwise I will personally see to it that you're sacked! Get out."

"Very well minister, I'll be going." She said stalking off.

_'I already have what I need,'_ she thought to herself.

"Shall we go meet everyone for ice cream?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we can meet Bill and Lily over there."

So, the two left not thinking about the picture that had just been taken.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Dean!" Lily yelled, forgetting about Bill.

"Lily! Oh my god I've missed you!" Dean said embracing her with a full kiss.

"Rub it in please, that's just the love of my life" Bill mumbled to himself.

He liked Dean. They weren't best mates or anything, but they were close room mates.

"Bill, ya been keeping an eye on my girl for me?" Dean asked smiling.

"Yeah, of course." Bill said coming back to reality. The reality where Lily and Dean were a couple and Bill was a third wheel. James always had someone or another, Dean and Lily were together and Bill was alone.

"Aunt Hermione! Uncle Ron!" shouted Lily, "Hey!" she said trying to get Dean to let go of her. Ron saw this and growled at Dean. Dean got the hint and let go.

"Hello Minister and Mrs. Lupin. I'm Dean Thomas Jr. It's nice to meet you." Dean said holding a hand out to Ron to shake. Ron didn't shake his hand.

"Can I ask you a question Dean?" Ron said. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes knowing where this was going.

"Of course." Dean said thinking the question was something good.

"Uncle Ron…" Lily started.

"Dean" Ron said, "Why the hell did you have your arm around my niece, who obviously didn't want it there? Why can't you seem to keep your hands to yourself?"

"Ron!"

"Uncle Ron!"

Hermione and Lily said at the same time. Hermione whacked him in the head.

"Oi!" Ron yelled. "What was that for?"

"Ron what are you yelling about?" Harry asked coming up to him.

Remus, Sirius, Fred, and George behind him. James was still getting the stuff his uncles had given him.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, Minister, and Mr. and Mr. Weasley," Dean said, "Lily and I have been…"

"Dean, stop!" Lily shouted. She hated sharing personal things, much like her father.

"No Lily," Dean replied "This needs to be said."

"Mate, you'd better listen to her because whatever you have to say, I don't think I'm going like, and that won't be pleasant for you." George said seriously.

"Lily and I," Dean said ignoring George, but with the slightest touch of fear in his voice, "Have been dating for almost a year."

"Expellarmis!"

"Stupefy!"

Curses came flying from 6 different wands.

"DAD I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU!" Lily yelled.

"George warned him." Ron replied, as Hermione revived Dean, who was sporting a bloody nose. He kissed Lily and said he'd call her.

"Oh, no you won't!" Fred replied.

Dean left after that.

"I can't believe you either!" Lily was still yelling, "Uncle Ron, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, Uncle George, Uncle Fred! I'm going home."

She stormed off.

"I warned him." George called after her.

"Lily!" shouted Bill, "Wait I'll go with you."

"I want to be alone!" Lily shouted back.

"Nice going guys." Bill said walking off in the opposite direction with Hermione chasing after him.

"Dad," said James coming up, "What did you do? Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Let me go see if she'll talk to me. Don't come to the house for at least and hour. That goes for all of you!" James finished, as Sirius was about to say something. "For Christ sake _I _warned him I said it wasn't gonna be pleasant for him!" George said again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**3 Weeks Later **

Harry came down for breakfast. There was only a week left till school started.

"Mmm," Harry said. "Who's making breakfast?"

Sirius pointed at Lily who was handing her dad a plate.

"Thanks." Harry said smiling.

Lily didn't respond. James was watching from his seat hoping his father wouldn't do or say anything stupid. It wasn't that hard to get Lily to forgive. Sirius had apologized the night they cursed Dean. Lily had forgiven him and understood his side of it and was glad they loved her enough to care who she dated. But when her dad went up to apologize he and Lily got into a yelling match. They are so much alike. Now Lily won't talk to him, it's been three weeks. James remembered telling his 'chick of the month' all of this. That's what Uncle Fred called them (the girls). _'What was her name anyway? I'm sure I'll remember when she comes over later_.' James thought to himself.

CLINK

Harry had dropped his silverware.

"So, are you just never gonna talk to me again?' Harry asked Lily. "Because that's really childish you know."

"Childish?" screamed Lily. "You mean to tell me that six of my family members hexing my boyfriend isn't childish?"

"My, God the mime _can _talk it's a miracle!" Harry said sarcastically.

"A mime? Really?" Lily asked. "Well this mime is going to her room. And it HATES YOU AND YOUR DAMN HOLIDAY!" Lily screamed as she stomped up to her room.

Once Lily left James started to clap.

"Another wonderful performance by the Potters!" James said glairing at his dad.

"Oh shut up!' said Harry. "I'll go talk to her once she cools down."

"No offense," said Sirius, "but you haven't been doing so well in that field. I'll go talk to her when she's cooled off. Why don't you think about what your going to say to her."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO

Lily used the floo to call Dean. '_At least Dad's good for one thing. He got me the fireplace for my room._' Lily thought to herself.

"Dean you want to come over? I just put a silencing charm on my door and an anti un-lock charm."

"Of course." Dean said "Give me five minutes?"

"Of course" Lily said using a Cockney accent to tease him.

"Lily?" said Dean coming out of the fire place.

"On the bed." Lily replied. "I'm so mad at my dad! I can't believe him. Childish? He is such an ass!"

"Would you like me to make you feel better?" Dean asked climbing on top of her.

"Of course." said Lily in her Cockney accent "That's all yer good fer."

They snogged for quite awhile. Dean out his hands on the button of her pants and looked at her for permission. Lily nodded in response. So Dean pulled her pants off as she did the same to him. Dean was pulling out a condom when… BANG the door burst open.

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sirius was walking up the stairs to go talk to Lily. He got to her door and tried to open it but couldn't. Assuming she had just locked it he knocked.

"Lily its Uncle Sirius, can I come in?"

There was no response. Sirius, worrying something had happened, thinking back to war times, tried to force the door open. When that didn't work he realized that there was a charm on the door, so he hexed it off. (That's the BANG)

"Huh?" said Lily surprised. "Uncle Sirius what are you doing in here?"

She magicked her pants back on. Dean hid the condom as he pulled his pants up.

"The question isn't what am _I _doing up here, the question is what are _you_ doing up here?"

"Me?" Lily said. "I'm just sitting here." She hoped this would work.

"Then what is _he_ doing here?"

"Who?" Lily replied REALLY hoping this would work. "Oh, Dean when did _you _get here?"

"Sirius, what's going on I heard a bang and thought maybe Lily hexed you." Harry said coming to the door.

"_YOU!"_ Harry said, seeing who was there and putting two and two together. "What are _you _doing here?"

As he lunged at Dean, Sirius pulled him back.

"That's my cue to leave." Dean said, not wanting another bloody nose.

"Sit." Harry demanded. "Just what where you two doing up here?"

"Talking." Lily said.

"Reading." Dean said at the same time as Lily.

"Hmm..." Harry said suspiciously. "So you were reading _and_ talking?"

"Yes." said Lily kicking Dean in the shin before he said anything else dumb.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what you were doing." Harry said staring Dean down.

"Sir I just want to say that," Dean gulped. "that I love your daughter and respect…"

"Dean," Harry said. "Go home."

"Yes sir." Dean said kissing Lily and leaving.

"You." Harry said to Lily. "My office now."

Lily stomped out of the room.

"Harry," Sirius said. "Don't overreact."

"Sirius, tell me the truth. When you walked in were they fully clothed?" Harry asked.

"No." Sirius answered.

"That's what I was afraid of." Harry said. "Here."

Harry handed Sirius some money.

"Take James to a Quidditch store somewhere."

"What are you gonna do?" Sirius asked.

"Something I've needed to do apparently." Harry said.

Sirius went down got James and they left. Harry walked down to his office sighed and went in…

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

**Chapter 3 and 1/2**

Harry walked in to his office his daughter sitting in front of his desk.

_Well let's hope I don't screw this up._ Harry thought to himself.

"Lily we need to talk" Harry started.

_Oh God. _Lily thought to herself _I hope this isn't going to be as bad as when I started my period. _

She remembered that her father had called Hermione over to talk to Lily. After that he had avoided the subject and anything near the subject with her.Whereas when James had hit puberty Lily was sent with her Uncle Sirius to go hang out somewhere. While her father from what James told her had basically handed James a razor to shave with and condoms and was told to be careful with both.

"Lily" Harry said "_we _need to talk. Listen I know that you and Dean weren't reading _or_ talking. I just want to tell you that I know you think you're old enough to be doing… things like that but, you're not. I know, I know you are getting older even though I don't like to think about it. I guess you are the same age as me when I started dating. So, can you make a deal with me?"

Lily nodded her head.

"Before you and Dean make any _serious _decisions will you come and talk to me? You and I used to be very close and then this summer for some reason this summer we just didn't seem as close. So maybe after all this everything will be okay?"

Lily smiled "Alright. So does this mean Dean can come to Grandma and Grandpa's for the end of summer party?"

"Well, I suppose so." Harry said not sure how much he liked this idea.

Lily got up to leave the room.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes" he called from his seat.

"Can you not tell anyone about our conversation? I like keeping things like this private."

"Of course" he said with a smile. Thinking how much like him she was.

As soon as Lily left Harry's office James and Sirius arrived home and Harry purposed theyall go out to get a bite to eat. He only told Lily but, of course they all knew, in celebration of the fight between the two being over.They all left happily. Little did they know there had been a beetle chirping in there house since breakfast that morning. This might not seem like much to most not even to Sirius. But, if Harry had listened carefully he would have noticed it and known what or more over whom it was.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sorry this is so short I am working on the rest of the story but maybe this will be enough till I get the rest finished. Please Review. Thanks for reading! )**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was the afternoon before the party and James and Harry were waiting on Sirius and Lily.

"James tell your sister to hurry up." Harry said as he looked at his watch.

"LILY GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE!" yelled James.

WHACK

"OW! What the bloody hell was that for?" James asked rubbing his head.

"That was for calling your sister fat." Harry said

WHACK

"And that was for not doing what I asked." Harry said.

"You said tell her to hurry up not _go_ tell her to get up." James said smiling.

"Well, I'm ready" said Sirius coming down the stairs "Where's Lily?"

"Getting ready" James said rolling his eyes.

"Alright, I'm ready" Lily said coming down the stairs. In what Harry thought was the world's tightest smallest and shortest black dress.

"Your Grandmother is going to kill me." Harry said looking at how beautiful she looked.

"Why does it look bad?" asked Lily searching franticly all over her dress to see if there was something wrong with it.

"Oh let me go change" she said walking back up the stairs.

"NO" came the voices of the three men.

"Lily you look beautiful. I just said that because you look very grown-up that's all." Harry said.

Hoping to god that she wouldn't go change. He was afraid to find out what would happen if they did not get there before Lily's idiot got there.

Idiot was Harry's new name for Dean. Well, because he was an idiot.

"Alright let's go. James you apparate with Sirius and Lily you apparate with me." Harry instructed.

"I thought we were using the floo?" James said.

"Come on James." Sirius said grabbing James and apparating to The Burrow.

"Come on Lily." Harry said holding out his hand.

Lily took it and with a POP they were gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Dad where are we?" Lily asked as the arrived at a place Lily thought was beautiful, But not The Burrow.

"We're at your mother's grave" Harry said feeling so close to his wife yet so far away.

"When your mum knew she was going to die she decided to start writing letters to you kids. And buying things for you as well. All these things were only for certain occasions in your life. This is one of those times. Your mother wrote you a letter and got you something." He handed her a velvet box "I don't know what's in there or what the letter says. So, I'll leave you here for awhile. Don't rush we have at least an hour before we need to go."

"Okay" Lily said fighting back the tears.

Harry walked of along the trail around his wife's grave.

"_Ginny, Gin come here, I've got something to ask you about."_

Harry had inherited this piece of land from his parents. He and Ginny loved going there together.

"_Ginny will you marry me?" Harry asked her as they sat in the hammock Harry had put up for them. _

"_Yes!" Ginny said "Oh Harry, I love you. I love that you chose here to propose to me."_

_They had stayed there for awhile. Talking about all their dreams and hopes for the future. And just enjoying each others company._

"_You know when I die I want to be buried here." Ginny said randomly._

"_Well we're only just engaged. Are you already that sick of me?" he teased her._

"_No, silly. It's just that other than being in your arms this is the only other place I feel safe." She said in all seriousness._

"_Alright, when you die, which I hope will not be in my lifetime, you can be buried here." Harry said holding her tighter than he had before…_

Harry thought about this while he sat in the exact hammock he and Ginny had sat in all those years ago.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily sat against her mother's headstone and read.

_My Dear Lily,_

_How are you? I guess this is kind of weird. Huh? If you're reading this that means you're dating someone. Also that your dad has gone mental and attacked him or something. Well, trust me he and any or all of your uncles that helped him only did it cause they love you kid. I love you too. So, have fun with this guy and be safe when you do "stuff". Try to go easy on your dad. But, if he keeps it up. Remind him of when I dated Dean Thomas and tell him I have given you permission to do everything and more than what I did with Dean. (So long as you're safe). Remember I love you._

_Your Mum_

Lily cried as she opened the velvet box to reveal a necklace with a miniature picture of Ginny playing with Lily and James and her father in the background. Lily sat there for how long no one knows. Her father came and got her and they left for The Burrow.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry and Lily arrived just before Dean. After Dean had been introduced to everyone they all sat down and had dinner. Bill and Fleur were there with their son Jaq Fredrick Weasley who had just turned sixteen. Percy and his wife were there with there son three year old "Ronnie" Percival Ronald Weasley who they had just adopted from a magical tribe in Africa.

Fred and George were there neither was seeing anyone at the time. Charlie was there with is son Georgie who was starting school that year. Charlie and his wife had been divorced for about four years. Ron was there with some model or something like that. Hermione and Remus were there. Bill had not been able to claiming to be "sick" because he couldn't bear to see Lily and Dean together anymore. Dean and all of the guys got along well.

After dinner everyone scattered around. Harry and Sirius were sent to get some stuff for Mrs. Weasley. James and Jaq were told to keep an eye on Ronnie and Georgie. And Lily and Dean went to the broom closet where they were making out until…

"Dean?" Lily panted.

"What" Dean asked a little distracted.

"Did you Know that out parents dated?" Lily asked

"Of course" Dean said still distracted "that's why we're datin Dad and I thought it'd be a good laugh."

"WHAT?" Lily screamed

In the back yard six heads turned and ran to the broom closet.

"Shit I shouldn't 've said that." Dean said he had been so "distracted" that he let his secret slip.

Charlie wrenched off the door.

Fred and George picked Dean up took him outside and pinned him to the wall.

"What did you do to our niece?" Percy asked.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Dad, Sirius you better hurry the guys heard Lily yell and went to get Dean. I don't know what they're gonna do." James said running up to his dad as soon as he got back.

"Shit" Harry said walking to where he heard all of them. Sirius following him.

"Now Dean you've made our niece cry." Fred said brandishing his wand.

Bill and Charlie had taken over holding Dean. While Remus went to console the hysterical Lily.

"We don't like it when our niece cries." George said "Do you know _why _we don't like it when our niece cries?"

Dean didn't answer.

"She's our little girl. Little girls shouldn't have to cry or need to cry." Fred answered

"Now Dean this is going to hurt you a lot. But… we're going to enjoy it so, don't you worry." George said pulling out his wand.

"George!" Harry yelled "All you! Put your wands down!"

"Dean go home!" Sirius said.

Dean ran to the house and flooed home ASAP.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry talked to Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy who explained that they heard Lily scream and ran.

"You know they were in the broom closet. Harry you know that's where James, Georgie, and Jaq "made." George said.

"Alright, alright. Does anyone know why she screamed?" Harry asked

They all shook there heads no.

"Does anyone know where she is?" Sirius asked.

"Remus went into find out what happened because we were all busy getting Dean. She must still be with Remus." Percy answered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"He only dated me as a joke." Lily sobbed as her Uncle Remus held her "I was going to have sex with him. And he was only dating me as a joke." Lily sobbed.

"It's alright Lily. It's going to be alright." Remus said worried about what she had just told him.

Harry came into the broom closet…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey sorry it ook so long to update. I've been very busy this week i just had prom. And I'm getting ready to get my car. My Sweet Sixteen is next saturday June 3! LOL i hope you enjoy. Please review! Thanks!**

Chapter 5

Harry walked in …

"Hi" he said

Lily was still sobbing.

"Here" Lupin said taking his wand and putting the door back on as he left father and daughter alone.

Harry mumbled a quick thanks to Remus.

"So, what happened?" Harry asked her.

"You really want to know?" Lily stared at him she had stopped crying.

Harry sighed "Yes"

"Well Dean and I were in here…"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"not doing anything … serious. When I asked him if he knew that mum and his dad dated."

Harry frowned thinking about this time.

"You know what he said?" She asked sounding angry now.

"I can only guess" Harry said fearing the answer

"He said 'of course that's were datin. Dad and I thought it would be a good laugh" Lily said quoting Dean word for word.

Lily started to cry. Her father held her for a while she cried they stayed there like this till Lily stopped crying.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" Harry asked his daughter. He wished now that he knew what had happened. And that Dean was still here so he could kick his ass.

Lily smiled.

"I mean it. I've got contacts at the ministry. Being the Savior of the wizarding world gets me lots of connections." He said glad to make her smile.

"No" Lily said "But could you do one thing for me?"

Harry nodded "Sure what?"

"Could you give him detention with Professor Snape at the start of term?" Lily smirked

"Definitely. What good is a professor dad if he can't give detention to his daughter's ex-boyfriend?" He hugged his daughter.

"Now come on" Harry said pulling his daughter out of her seat. "I'm sure you grandmothers got some dessert she wants us to eat. You know she thinks we're all much to thin."

Lily laughed as the left the closet.

The rest of the evening went well everyone did stuff with Lily to get her mind off of Dean. Everyone left in a good mood.

Indecently the same beetle that had chirped at Godric's Hollow a few nights before was chirping again.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bill was packing his trunk when he heard his parents arrive home.

He heard running on the stairs.

"_Oh great" _Bill thought to himself. He knew his mum was a terrible gossip.

"Oh Bill" Hermione said coming into her son room "You'll never believe what's happened!"

"What's happened this year mother?" Bill said sarcastically

Not noticing the sarcasm. She sounded like a school girl gossiping with her gal pals.

"Lily and Dean broke up you should have seen it. I thought your uncles and father were going to kill him."

Hermione was still babbling.

Bill froze at the words 'Lily and Dean broke up'. He thought he had missed his chance. But, now he had the world at his finger tips. This was amazing.

"Mum did you just say Lily and Dean broke up?"

Remus walked into the room.

"Yes of course. Haven't you been listening to everything I just said?" She kept babbling not noticing the look on her sons face. Something Remus recognized it was the same look he had had many years earlier.

"Well I'm going to bed." Hermione said finally. She kissed her son and got up to leave. She walked past her husband. "Are you coming?"

"Yes dear, I'll be there in a minute."

"Do hurry" Hermione said kissing her husband "I'll be lonely with out you."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She left the room.

Remus walked over to where his son was packing "May I sit?"

"Sure"

"So are you planning on telling her now?" Remus asked smiling at the shocked look on his sons face.

"How did you know?" Bill asked shell- shocked.

"Son, when you turned down going to The Burrow. I thought something was up you never pass up a chance to see Lily and James…especially Lily. Then I saw your face when your face when mum said that Lily and Dean broke up. I recognized that face."

"Where?"

"It's the same look I had on my face when your mum broke up with her boyfriend."

"Oh, Dad what am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Lupin chuckled trying figure out what his son was talking about.

"Well Lily is so amazing. At least every guy in our year wants to date her and almost all the other guys want to. I'm no special guy or anything." Bill said.

"Plus what if Uncle Harry try's to kill me?"

Lupin laughed.

"I don't think Uncle Harry would want to kill _you _if _you_ wanted to date Lily. I think he'd be alright with you dating Lily. Plus you're the best guy for her. Don't put yourself down. Just talk to Lily. Alright?"

"Alright" Bill said

"Good night" Lupin called to his son as he left the room to go tend to his wife.

_Alright I'll tell her on the train tomorrow. _Bill thought to himself.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Let's go" Harry called "the trunks on the train get in come on!"

"Harry please is careful!" Hermione said as she hugged him.

"You too Sirius" she said hugging him as well.

"You know" Lupin said "I almost want to go back with Lily, James, Sirius, and Harry at school"

Lupin laughed as Hermione whacked him.

"Ow, I said _almost _want to go back Hermione" He kissed her lightly on the head.

"You know, I think it's bad enough these two are going and Bill , Lily, and James are all getting older. I just …" her words were stopped by tears.

"Come on now Hermione you're sounding like Mrs. Weasley." Harry said hugging her again.

She laughed "Okay get going. Keep an eye on _all _the kids. Okay?"

"Okay" they sounded like two school kids with their mum.

"Uncle Remus take care of her will ya?" Harry said shaking his hand.

"That I will. You two better hurry or you'll miss the train" Lupin said

Harry and Sirius hopped onto the train not sure what would happen.

Harry and Sirius found an empty compartment put there trunks away sat on the separate benches and almost instantly both were asleep.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James and Bill were both patrolling the halls together. Actually James was talking to Bill while was _supposed _to be patrolling. When they came across the compartment where Harry and Sirius slept.

"Hey, Bill" James said holding his hand to stop Bill "look at this Dad and Uncle Sirius asleep. What do you think about having a little fun?"

"I think it's too good an opportunity to pass up." Bill said mischievously "I think Uncle Harry could do with HOT pink hair and Uncle Sirius could do with SHOCKING blue hair."

"Oy Lily!" James called to his sister. She was getting snacks from the fat witch with the cart. "Come over here and help us"

The three talked for a minute then decided what to do.

As the train stopped at there destination point the lights "oddly" went out. Everyone used lumos to get off. Keeping their lights on where they were going not anyone around them.

So naturally Harry and Sirius could not see each others new fashions. Harry styled HOT pink hair. Whereas Sirius had SHOCKING blue hair.

The two were late getting into dinner. They ended up taking the main entrance instead of the side entrance to the great hall. As they walked in the hall erupted with laughter. Harry and Sirius turned to each other.

"What the hell happened to you hair? " they both yelled andpointed at the other.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I know this is short but I wanted to get this wrapped up. I will be updating before the end of the week but here's another half chapter. I know I'm bad about those. Sorry! I hope you guys are still reading it! Please review if you are.**

Harry and Sirius walked to the head table. Their heads down hoping that the laughter would stop eventually.

"Well, at least out first day can't get any worse" Sirius said.

Was he wrong. They walked up to the table only to find that Dumbledore had placed them next to Snape. Who was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Quite Snivillus" Sirius said

"You think that you should be calling me that?" Snape asked

"Why?" Sirius highly doubted there was any reason not to call him this name.

"Well because from the looks of it I'm the only one that can get that out for you blue boy."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"This a very advance magical spell only sold at the Weasley twins' store. I am the potions maker for them so, if you want your hair to go back to normal you better. Play nice." Snape said cackling.

Harry yelled and Sirius slammed his fist on the table. Shaking the long long table.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Down the hall James, Bill, and Lily were all laughing.

"Oh my gosh" Lily said laughing.

"When do you think they'll discover Snape's the only one that can fix their hair?" James said laughing.

"Now" Bill said seeing his Uncle Harry yell and Sirius slam his fist on the table.

The three enjoyed watching the two of them for awhile. Bill and James walked up to the head table to talk to the neon heads. Dean saw this as a good time to get Lily and came up to the table.

"Hey babe" Dean sat down next Lily and kissed her.

"Get off me Dean!" Lily said shoving him off of her.

"Look" Dean said putting his arm back around her "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"Oh really"

"Honestly" Dean said making what he thought was an apologetic face.

"Go Dean" Lily said shoving him off harder this time.

"No" Dean put his arm around her holding her hard.

"Dean you're hurting me! Get off!" Lily tried to get him off but he was too strong.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James and Bill were walking back to the table when Bill saw what was going on. Bill was on Dean in two seconds. He grabbed Dean by the collar and drug out into the corridor. And slammed him to the wall.

"Let me get something through that thick head of yours" Bill said his temper rising every moment. "You touch, look at, talk to, or even think of doing any of these things to Lily. I _will_ hurt you. Not the kind of hurt where you hurt for a little while like the way I'm about to punch you. But, like a hurt that will hurt forever. When I finish with you they'll need a matchbox for the pieces left of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"But, I love her." Dean protested.

Now Bill was really pissed "_You love her?_ _You love her?_ So _you _were the one who was with her while she cried her eyes out over you? Were you the one she called when you two had had a fight? Are _you_ the one who knows what her favorite food is? Or… or her favorite color, or movie? Did _you_ go to her house this summer when she got sick? Do _you_ think about her when she's not around? Is she on _your_ thoughts every moment of every day? Do you sit at home thinking about the time _you_'ve spent with her? Do _you _dream of her beautiful red hair and gorgeous green eyes? _Do you? Do you?_ Because if you didn't even know someone could do that then no _you'_re not in love with her. _You're_ in love with her name. _You_ love her money. _You_ love her like she is a trophy. You know nothing of true love. You want to know who loves her? _I _love her! That's right _me. I_ love Lily Potter!" with that Bill set Dean down. "Get out of here! Go to the common room or something. But, don't you dare go back in there."

With that Dean ran up the stairs. Bill walked back into the Great Hall. Everyone was watching what was going on now all the teachers were trying to figure out what had or was happening.

"Bill I don't know how to thank you" Lily started but was cut off by Bill. Bill grabbed her face and kissed her passionately on the lips for a good minute. But to Bill it felt like an eternity …

**A/N: Have you guys been waiting for this... or what? I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
